Mine
by HerHiddenSecret
Summary: A drabble series of Hyde and Jokul, versions of our beloved Bunny and Jack. They do not belong to me, they belong to Pooka-Curse on Tumblr. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Just something I did in school :P. It's a JackRabbit, of sorts. In all actuality, it's HydeXJokul xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or it's characters. I also don't own Hyde or Jokul, they belong to Pooka-Curse on Tumblr. More info and pictures of Hyde and Jokul can be found there ;3 **

**I've been granted permission to use Hyde and Jokul as characters, just saying :3**

* * *

**Mine**

"Pain, pain, go away, come again another day" Echo, echo, echo. His voice echoed throughout the dark woods. Echoes were so pretty.

_Screams, screams echo too_. "Yes, yes, screams echo, echo. Pretty little things aren't they?" Frostbitten toes stepped on pure white snow.

_Not ours, not ours! Not our snow!__ Tainted, tainted, broken little__ toys._

"Toys, toys? 'Splode. Break. Crack. Smash!" Cackles filled the cold, night air.

_Remember old Guardian?__ Toy maker made toys. _

_Toys, toys, toys!_

"Yes, remember? Toymaker... Santa?"

_Yes, yes. Tried to take what's ours, ours, didn't he? _

_Tried to trap him, keep him, help him!_

"Help him? No, no. I fixed him. Fixed him, fixed him, fixed him!"

_Has Toymaker taken what's ours? _

_Has he? Has he? Ours, ours, ours!_

"No, no, no! Mine, mine, mine!"

_Where is he? _

_Has he abandoned you?_

Blackened fingers gripped even blacker hair as wild eyes darted about. "Where? No, no, no, no! Hyde. Hyde? Hyde?!" A growl echoed throughout the forest, deep and dangerous.

_Echo, echo!_

Strong arms, rippling with muscles and covered with black fur, wrapped around a bone thin waist, cackles of insanity escaping the trembling figure. His arms were strapped to his shoulders, crossed over his chest and kept there by the straps and buckles on his jacket.

_Look at that! He's here. He strapped you up like a mental case didn't he? _

_You're a mental case, you're a mental case! Strait jacket, strait jacket, strait jacket! _

"Shut up! Hyde, Hyde, Hyde... Mine, mine, mine. Right?"A growl, dark and reassuring, met his questioning mumbles. His curled up body was completely encircled by rippling muscles, dark fur and comforting growls.

_Gently rocked, gently rocked._

His crazed eyes, a bright blue, met unseeing white almost immediately, he relaxed. His body slumped forward tiredly, forehead against Hyde's strong chest, breathing so shallow he seemed dead.

"**Mine, mine, mine, mine. My little mate, my little Jokul."**

His voice may be rough with misuse, his claws, deadly and sharp, may be ripping into Jokul's jacket, little droplets of blood appearing, and his eyes may be an unseeing white. But, Jokul never felt safer than with his beloved Hyde. Not even the never ending murmurs around him could touch the impenetrable bubble of safeness Hyde seemed to surround them in.

* * *

**So... Yeah. In this little drabble series I'll be doing, Jack, or more like Jokul, hears two voices. One more coherent than the other xP**

**Hope you liked it!**

_**HerHiddenSecret~~~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! On the same day too! xD**

**Once again, I don't own Rise of the Guardians! Or Hyde and Jokul... :3  
**

* * *

**Marbles**

Pale colored, milky white, unseeing eyes. "They're like marbles!"

They were in the Warren, or rather a now warped version of the original. Against the tree sat Jokul, Hyde's head resting on his lap as frostbitten fingers tugged almost painfully at silky fur.

Hyde barely twitched at Jokul's exclamation, eyes staring up to meet his own ice blue ones as his fangs bared in annoyance.

"So shiny, lifeless. Pretty eyes you have there Hyde, do you see only darkness?"

_Darkness, darkness, darkness._ A low growl vibrated through a muscled chest, Jokul immediately breaking out in giggles. _See darkness like he does, Jacky._

_No, no. Not Jacky! Jokul, Jokul, Jokul!_

A smirk found its way onto Jokul's face, dark and mischievous as he brought his pale hands to cover his eyes, giggles still escaping him. "Look, look! Whoops, not look! Hyde can't see! Jokul can, I can! But not now, I see darkness now, like Hyde!"

Cackles escaped him, ringing throughout decaying plants and crumbling walls, hands still covering his icy eyes.

"Can't see, can't see! Just like Hyde!" A clawed paw dragged pale hands, fingers black with frostbite, off Jokul's face and his crazed, _crazy, crazy, crazy,_ as blue eyes met unseeing, white, _marbles!,_ eyes.

_Touch them, pretty marbles! __Just begging to be squeezed and smashed!_

He brought his hand down to Hyde's face, his blue eyes filled with a look akin to wonder. Hyde's nose twitched as his hands neared, _close, so very close,_ to touching Hyde's eyes. Immediately, sharp teeth nipped at frostbitten digits.

Cackles erupted from Jokul's lips as blood flowed down his fingers from the nip. The droplets fell onto Hyde's face, _staining, staining, staining,_ and Jokul watched the droplets of red mix with soft fur.

He didn't move his hand away, instead bringing his leaking, _blood, it's blood, your blood, stupid,__ leak, leaking red,_ fingers to harshly tug at Hyde's whiskers.

"No, no. No marble touching. Hyde's little white marbles, eyes?, shouldn't be touched. Good?" Jokul's only answer was a slick tongue lapping at his leaking, _bloody_, frostbitten, _dead, dead, dead_, fingers.

* * *

**Short, short, short. I know :P But I like how it turned out x3  
**

_**HerHiddenSecret~~~**_


End file.
